


home for the holidays

by southernsraiders



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Requited Unrequited Love, Zuki Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsraiders/pseuds/southernsraiders
Summary: embarrassed by the proposition of going home to his family alone again this year, zuko makes what could possibly be the most foolish choice of his life, and asks his best friend suki to come home with him, posing as his girlfriend for the family. suki has had feelings for zuko since they met, so when he asks her to act has his girlfriend of course she agrees, part of her hoping a little christmas magic will wash over him and he’ll feel the same way she always has.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves !! today i offer you the first half of a two parter fic covering both today’s prompt, fake dating, and tomorrow’s, festivities ! this is a modern au, and today’s part covers most of the fake dating :) hope you all enjoy and lmk your thoughts !

She never should’ve agreed to this. It was possibly the stupidest thing she’d ever agreed to, and yet here she was, in the passenger seat of Zuko’s car, in her favorite emerald green dress, on her way to spend Christmas with his family. 

When Zuko asked her, she almost laughed in his face. Looking back, she should’ve. Zuko was her best friend, she’d do anything for him, which in tonight’s case meant pretending to be his girlfriend for his family’s Christmas Eve party. 

“Please? I know it’s insane.” He’d said when he asked. “But every year I go home alone, and every year my friends and family nag me for it. Just once, I’d like to have a peaceful Christmas Eve, and I’ll even go with you to your family’s gathering on Christmas Day, if you’d like.”   
  
“You’re insane. This is ridiculous.” She’d said. He looked at her pleadingly. “But yes, I’ll go with you to your family’s party.” He cheered and threw his arms around her.

“Thanks Kee.” He said, smiling at her. “You’re the best.”   
  
“You owe me big time for this.” She countered. 

“Whatever you want.” He replied.

_ Whatever she wanted.  _ How could she tell him that  _ he _ was everything she wanted? Ever since she’d met Zuko in college, she’d had a thing for him, and never had the guts to speak up about it. When she graduated she figured she’d get over it, then two years out of school he got a job in the city she’d moved to right after graduation and moved into an apartment on the floor above hers, and everything came back. She’d set herself up, offering up her services as his fake girlfriend, just when she thought her feelings may have been fading a little. That’s how things were with her and Zuko, she had these long, outstanding feelings for him, that just when she thought she’d gotten over, something happened, and she started falling again.

“You alright?” Zuko asked suddenly, snapping her back to reality. He glanced over at her and their eyes met.

“Yeah, sorry.” She replied, smiling half heartedly. “Just nervous.”   
  
“Don’t be nervous, Kee.” He said, reaching over and resting a hand in her thigh. “You’ll be great. My family’s going to adore you.” Suki glanced down at her lap, where his hand rested, and felt paralyzed. They were getting  _ really  _ in character, not that she minded.

“I just don’t want to mess up.” She said, still staring downwards. “I’d hate to let our little secret get out, because that would probably be more embarrassing than coming home single again…” They stopped at a red light, and Zuko reached over with his other hand and tugged her chin up slightly so their eyes met again.

“I have faith in your acting abilities.” He said softly. Suki couldn’t form a coherent sentence due to how close their faces were, so when the light turned green he wordlessly put one hand back on the wheel, but left the other resting on her thigh. They drove in silence for the rest of the ride, and soon enough they pulled up to Zuko’s family’s exorbitant house, and Zuko parked on the street out front. 

Suki got out of the car and looked up at the property ahead of them. The house was ginormous, and beautifully constructed. It was a modern mansion, and it was decked out with white lights for Christmas.

“Have I mentioned you look stunning tonight?” Zuko asked, approaching Suki with his arm held out for her to take. She looked him up and down once. He wore a black suit with a partially unbuttoned red collared shirt, and next to her green dress they looked quite festive.

“Only a million times at my apartment.” She teased, thinking back to earlier that night. Suki was still getting ready when he’d arrived, but he’d made sure to tell her how great she looked as she wrapped things up.

“Well, I mean it.” He said slyly. Suki’s heart rate increased and she took his arm.

“Thank you. You look very handsome.” She replied as they walked across the grand lawn. Inside the house the party had already begun. As they walked in the front door, someone took the black jacket Suki had worn over her dress immediately, and they headed into the living room, where Zuko’s parents, younger sister and some other relatives and friends sat chatting.

“Zuko!” His mother cheered, standing up to give him a hug. Azula and a few other guests followed suit, and Suki found herself standing awkwardly to the side, not sure what to do.

“Hi everyone, Merry Christmas.” He said to the crowd. They cheered their welcomes and Merry Christmases before returning to their private conversations, and Zuko slid his arm under Suki’s once more. 

“Did you bring your things for the night?” Someone asked Zuko. It was the same person who’d taken her coat, a servant of some sort she assumed. Zuko nodded and the servant disappeared, only to return with their overnight bags and take them quietly up the grand staircase, where Suki figured the bedrooms were. Zuko’s mother had insisted they stay the night rather than try and drive home whenever the party ended, so Suki and Zuko had packed everything they needed for the night and to spend the day with Suki’s family the next day and brought it with them. 

“Care to introduce me to your guest?” Zuko’s mother asked, approaching them.    
  
“Mom, this is Suki, my girlfriend.” Zuko replied. Her heart practically stopped at the word. Although she knew it was all pretend, something about Zuko referring to her as his girlfriend made her feel practically dizzy.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Suki.” She said opening her arms to Suki. “You can call me Ursa.”   
  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” Suki said, accepting the woman’s embrace. As they pulled apart, a shorter, older man approached them, and Suki recognized him as Zuko’s Uncle. They had met only once before when he stopped by Zuko’s apartment while she was there, and she’d recognize him anywhere. He was like a father to Zuko, ever since his real one had passed when Zuko was a teenager.

“Suki! How nice to see you again.” He said warmly, immediately pulling her into his embrace.

“Nice to see you again too, Iroh.” She replied, smiling at him. They carried a brief conversation for a few moments, but soon enough Ursa and Iroh had other guests to say their hellos to, and it was Suki and Zuko once more.

“Care for a drink?” He asked, glancing over at her. She smiled.

“Something strong.” She teased. Zuko frowned at her and she laughed under her breath. “If I’m going to pretend to be your girlfriend all night, I’m going to need alcohol.”   
  
“Hey!” He protested, just quiet enough for no one else to hear. “I’m an absolute delight and you know it.”   
  
“Sure, Z.” She replied, rolling her eyes. He scoffed and dropped her arm before turning and heading for the kitchen. She laughed to herself as he left, but couldn’t help but feel just a little bad insinuating she’d have to be intoxicated to act in love with him when that was probably the furthest from the truth.

Ursa invited her to take a seat, snapping her attention away from the hallway that led to the kitchen, so she quickly found a seat on an empty loveseat, and just a few moments later Zuko returned with two glasses of spiked eggnog. He handed one down to her and she smiled at him as she took it, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Azula looking at them intently, with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

“You found us a seat.” He said, leaning down to kiss her quickly. The kiss took her by such surprise Suki nearly fell on the floor. Zuko sat down once they pulled apart and rested an arm on the top of the seat around her, and she glanced over at Azula, who had since looked away and was talking to the guest who sat next to her. 

“What the hell was that for?” She hissed once she was sure no one was looking. 

“Relax, Kee. A couple kisses won’t hurt you.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. Suki’s eyes went wide and he chuckled. “I’m sorry, but my sister’s totally onto us.”    
  
“Are you saying I’m a bad actress?” She asked in mock offense. “Because earlier in the car you said-”   
  
“I’m not calling you a bad actress, I’m calling my sister a master sleuth.” He said, rolling his eyes. “I mean c’mon. Azula knows we’ve been friends since college, and I’ve never brought you home before, and you know she’s always trying to find a way to make me look bad… so pardon any pda, but we’re going to have to up our game just a little.”    
  
“We really should’ve had this conversation beforehand, at least in the car or something.” Suki muttered, taking a sip of her drink. It was strong, just like she asked for.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Zuko replied. “This was probably more trouble than it was worth.”

“You can say that again.” Suki replied. He shot her a glance and she sighed. “I’m kidding.”   
  
“No you’re not.” He teased.    
  
“Well on, maybe you did get us in a bit of a mess, but it’s fun.” She said softly, reaching over and resting a hand on his leg. “I’m kind of glad I get to spend Christmas with you.”

“Really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. “Well I’m glad I get to spend Christmas with you too.” Suki’s heart rate increased as she felt the lines between reality and pretend start to blur. Zuko’s attention was caught by one of the guests, but Suki kept her eyes on him, lost in thought. Part of her knew that after this, even as early as tomorrow with her family, they’d be back to normal, back to being regular old best friends, but part of her also hoped maybe things could change. She’d often wondered- moreso hoped- that Zuko felt the same way she did, and she found herself wondering if some Christmas miracle wouldn’t occur that made tonight end in Suki’s favor.

The party continued, and Suki began to make small talk with a few of the other guests, remaining by Zuko’s side the whole time. Ursa invited everyone to the grand dining room in the house for dinner and dancing, which Suki found awkwardly formal for a family and friends Christmas party, but of course went along with it. The food was delicious, and the drinks were flowing, so despite not quite what Suki was used to, she couldn’t say she was bothered by it, in fact she was enjoying it. Over dinner she found herself glancing at Zuko, who was as vibrant as ever, talking and laughing with guests. Suki liked the way the soft candle light from the decorations reflected in his golden eyes.

True to what Ursa had said, after dinner was cleared the house staff cleared the tables from the room, someone put on soft music, and people took to the dance floor. Immediately, Zuko extended a hand and they headed out together, and began to sway back and forth, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.   
  
“You’re doing incredible, Kee.” He said softly as they danced. “They love you.”   
  
“Thank you.” She replied. He smiled.

“Are you at least somewhat enjoying yourself?” He asked.   
  
“Z… Of course I am.” She said warmly. “Normally when I go home, we go to my grandparents house and have a bit more  _ calm  _ of a dinner, so this is definitely a bit more extravagant than I’m used to, but I’m definitely having fun.”   
  
“I’m glad to hear it.” He said softly. His face flushed, and Suki giggled.

  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked him.

“Definitely.” He replied. “Normally I dread coming home, but this year just feels perfect. Maybe it’s because I have you.”   
  
“Maybe.” She teased. Suki felt butterflies in her stomach, and thankfully the song ended, before Suki very well fainted in his arms. She excused herself to the kitchen for a drink, and was sipping on a glass of water when Zuko’s sister, Azula, walked in.

“Suki, was it?” She asked, leaning back on the counter. Suki rolled her eyes. Azula had known her since Zuko was in college, you think she wouldn’t have to clarify names.

“Yes.” Suki said. “Nice to see you again, Azula.”   
  
“How long have you been with my brother?” Azula asked immediately. “He didn’t mention bringing a girl home in advance.”   
  
“Not very long, only a few weeks.” Suki replied smoothly. She and Zuko had decided to clarify that their fake relationship was in its early stages, if anyone asked.

“And you’re already coming home for the holidays?” Azula questioned.

“Well you know Zuko and I, we’ve been friends for years.” She answered cheerfully. Azula shot her a glance, and Suki took her drink and excused herself from the room.    
  
She found her way back to the grand dining room, and noticed the crowd had gotten much smaller. She checked the time, and it was just past ten o’clock, much later than she’d expected it to be. She found Zuko across the room and headed over to join him as he said his goodbyes to departing friends and family.    
  
“You ready to call it a night?” He asked softly as she approached. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her to the second floor of the house.    
  


***   
  
“So,” She started, once they reached the top of the staircase. “Which one’s mine?” She teased. Zuko’s face flushed.   
  
“Actually, Kee,” He replied. “Since we’re supposed to be dating, you’re stuck with me tonight.” She gaped at him and he poorly concealed his laughter. “What? Does the idea of spending the night with me repulse you that much?”   
  
“No! God, no!” She said, stumbling on her words ever so slightly. Zuko laughed once more. “I guess I just never considered that… um…”   
  
“I’m messing with you.” He said, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him, and Zuko felt his heart rate increase. 

He’d had feelings for Suki for years now, but he’d always been too worried that she wouldn’t feel the same to act on them. It was a big part of the reason he asked her to come tonight, because he was hoping to finally get the courage to tell her. Was asking her to pose as his  _ fake  _ girlfriend for the holiday quite possibly the worst way to convey that he had  _ real  _ feelings for her? Probably, but since when was Zuko known for having good ideas? He’d hoped to pull her aside after they danced earlier, but she ran off so quickly he thought he’d missed his chance, not to mention he was worried he’d freaked her out somehow.   
  
Their things were waiting for them on his bed, so once they got into the room, he reached for his bag immediately, while Suki paused to observe their surroundings. It was his old room from when he lived at home full time, with burgundy walls covered with movie and band posters, and some pictures of friends and family. It wasn’t very fancy, just basic wall decor, a king sized bed in the middle, a closet across from it, a few lights and a desk in the corner. A tv hung on the wall across from the bed, but other than that it was pretty basic, especially because he’d decorated it when he was a teenager.   
  
“Cute pictures.” She regarded, pointing at the photos on the wall.

“Thanks.” He said. She squinted at one of them, and Zuko felt his cheeks burn up.

“Is that- us?” She asked, turning to face him, her mouth open in surprise.   
  


“Yeah…” He said, slightly flustered. He’d brought that home during a break from college, and forgotten all about it until she’d noticed it. It was a picture of them at some party, their arms wrapped around each other and smiles bright.   
  
“Shut up!” She squealed. “You’re too cute, Z.” 

“Cut it out, Kee.” Zuko said as he buried his face in his hands and Suki laughed. He looked up at her and reached for one of the red satin pillows and chucked it at her head. She shrieked and ducked, and the pillow fell to the floor behind her.

“Hey!” She yelled, reaching for the pillow and tossing it back. It smacked Zuko in the stomach, before falling to the floor. He made a dramatic show of clutching his stomach as if the pillow was made of concrete and caused him severe injury, and she rolled her eyes.   
  
“Get out of those heels before we continue with any fighting.” He said, standing back up. “In fact, the bathroom’s right over there if you want to change.” He continued, pointing across the room to the bathroom door. Suki thanked him and reached for her bad.   
  
Once she had shut the door, Zuko quickly put the pillow back in place and changed out of his suit into sweatpants and an old tshirt. He took a small wrapped box from his overnight bag and set it on his nightstand, then grabbed his phone and laid out on the bed as he waited for her to be ready for bed.

She emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, her emerald dress exchanged for red flannel pants and a green sweatshirt, her short auburn hair pulled half up in a ponytail, and her makeup washed off. She hung her dress up on a knob of the dresser and set her bag on the floor, before grabbing her phone and sitting on the edge of the bed with him.

“Here, before I forget.” He said as she sat down. “I have a present for you.”   
  
“Z…” She said softly. “I thought we weren’t doing presents until tomorrow, mine’s at my apartment.”

“Just open it.” He said as he smiled and handed her the box from his nightstand. She gently tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a black jewelry box, which held a small gold necklace with a fan pendant on it. Suki always spoke of how her grandmother who’d passed just that year had had a collection of gold fans, so when he found the necklace downtown one day he knew it had to be hers.

“Holy shit, Z.” She said breathlessly look up at him. “It’s beautiful.”   
  
“You like it?” He asked.

“I love it.” She said, gently lifting it from the box. “I didn’t think you’d remember my grandmother’s fans.”

“I saw that downtown and thought of you both immediately.” He confessed.

“Thank you.” She said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and felt as if he might pass out right there, overwhelmed with all of the feelings he’d kept in for so long.

“Here,” He said, clearing his throat. “Let me help you put it on.” She turned around so her back faced him and handed him the two ends of the clasp. He quickly secured it and she turned back to face him.

“How does it look?” She asked softly, turning back around to face him.   
  
“Beautiful.” He murmured. Their faces were just inches apart, as they had been in the car earlier. Their eyes met, and Zuko couldn’t hold back any longer. He cupped her cheek with his hands and drew her lips to his. Years of feelings and missed opportunity poured into their kiss, and Suki wrapped her hand around his.   
  
“Woah.” She said once they pulled apart. “Am I dreaming, or...?”   
  
“You’re not dreaming.” Zuko replied. “I’ve actually been meaning to tell you for a while but I guess… actions speak louder than words.” She chuckled. “I like you, Suki. A lot.”   
  
“You do?” She asked. Zuko nodded. “Wow, um… I never thought you felt the same way.” Zuko’s eyes went wide.

“I didn’t think  _ you  _ felt the same way! I convinced myself you weren’t interested.” He confessed. “Why do you think I asked you here tonight?”

“How was I supposed to know!” She protested. “You said you wanted me to _ act _ like your girlfriend, not be your real one.”

“Well…” Zuko said, laughing at himself. It had been a ridiculous idea.

“God, you’re stupid.” Suki said, laughing. 

“Don’t pin this on me!” He retorted. She shot him a glance.

“But it’s your fault.” She said smugly.

“Something like that.” He muttered. She reached up and kissed him again, this time longer and slower than the first.

“Merry Christmas, Z.” She said once they pulled apart.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Kee.” He replied, smiling. He leaned over and kissed her for a third time that night, and the long, low burning flame in his heart burst into a glorious wildfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves !! it’s a bit late, but merry christmas !! here’s part two of my posts for zuki week days 4-5, enjoy !

The next morning, Suki woke up in Zuko’s arms. Her heart sped up as she tried to recollect the accounts of last night. They hadn’t been completely drunk, but they’d definitely had a few drinks, so the details were a little fuzzy. She remembered the party, dancing and drinking, and coming up here to Zuko’s old room. He gave her a necklace with a fan on it, the very one she had on right now, and he kissed her. They’d kissed a lot more after that, actually. She looked over at him, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” She teased. “Merry Christmas.”   
  
“Merry Christmas.” He replied, leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head. “How long have you been up?”   
  
“Not long.” She replied. He smiled and glanced across the room to the clock on the dresser. “We should get up and ready to go to your parents’ house, shouldn’t we?”   
  
“Probably.” She replied. He kissed her head once more then sat up and got up out of bed. Suki watched him cross the room to the closet before she got out of bed herself, grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She plugged in her curling iron, then quickly brushed her teeth and cleaned her face as it heated up. She did some light makeup and touched up her curls from the night before, then changed into her outfit for the day. Her family’s Christmas was a lot less formal than Zuko’s, so she’d packed a simple red sweater and jeans for the day. She smiled to herself in the mirror as she adjusted her new fan necklace, before grabbing her things and heading back into the room.   
  
“You look nice. I like that color on you.” Zuko said, glancing over at her. He wore an outfit similar to hers, but his sweater was green, once again making them look remarkably festive.   
  
“Thanks.” She replied, her face flushing. “You look great too.” He smiled at her..

“Ready to head out?” He asked. She nodded, and they picked up their bags and headed downstairs. Once downstairs, they said quick goodbyes to Ursa and Iroh, who sat in the kitchen sipping of coffee and chatting.

“Thank you so much for having me.” Suki said to Ursa as they embraced.

“Anytime. Come visit soon, both of you.” She said, winking. Suki gave her a halfhearted smile as she said this. Despite what happened last night, Suki wasn’t sure how much of this was real and how much of it was fake. They’d technically never agreed to be dating in front of her family, and now the lines were all blurred anyway, so she guessed they’d just talk about it later.

They headed out to Zuko’s car, and this time Suki got in the driver’s seat. The drive was only an hour, so it went by quickly and mostly silently, singing along to Christmas songs on the radio and making small talk every once in a while. When they arrived at Suki’s parents’ house she parked out front and looked up at her childhood home.

“Well it’s no mansion.” She joked, glancing over at him.    
  
“It looks more like a home.” He replied, smiling. She smiled back, before getting out of the car, and him following suit. He took her hand as they crossed the lawn and headed inside.

“Merry Christmas!” Suki called, once they were in the house. They had entered through the side door which led to the kitchen, where Suki’s parents were getting breakfast ready.   
  
“Suki!” Her mother called, pulling her into a big embrace.   
  
“Hi mom.” She said, smiling. “Hi dad.” She said.   
  
“Welcome home baby.” He said, pulling her into a big hug.   
  
“Mom, Dad. This is Zuko.” She said, introducing him to her parents. Her mom hugged Zuko immediately.   
  
“Nice to meet you son.” Her dad said, shaking his hand. Suki’s heart swelled as Zuko smiled at him. Her father’s approval meant a lot to her because of how close they were, so even though she wasn’t sure where her and Zuko stood, it was nice to see them getting along.

They sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast, just the four of them. As they enjoyed their cinnamon rolls and mimosas, Suki’s parents reminisced over Christmas’ past, telling him stories about her growing up, many of which were highly embarrassing. Suki’s face flushed with embarrassment as they told stories of them discovering her up waiting for Santa, or antics her and her cousins would pull at family gatherings, and Suki caught him looking over at her and smiling.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She said, sipping her drink.   
  
“It’s adorable, Kee.” He replied, lightly smacking her knee. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.   
  
Once they finished breakfast, Suki offered to help her mom clean the kitchen, and her father retired to the living room.   
  
“Come join me, son.” Her father called to Zuko. Zuko looked over at her and she gave him an encouraging glance, so he shrugged and headed for the living room. Suki and her mother got to work silently, and Suki was wiping down the table when her mom came up behind her.

“So,” She started. “You and Zuko.”   
  
“Mom…” Suki groaned, looking up at her. Her mother raised an eyebrow and she sighed. “He’s my best friend.”   
  
“Oh, yeah.” Her mom said suggestively. Suki shot her a glance. “I know young love when I see it.”   
  
“Well…” Suki said, trailing off. “You really think so?” She nodded.

“You should’ve seen his face when your father and I were embarrassing you over breakfast.” She noted. “And look at him now. Both of them.” Suki glanced up, and Zuko and her father were laughing about something by the fireplace, and Suki smiled to herself.    
  
“You approve?” Suki asked.    
  
“Oh, you know me. I’ll almost always approve.” She said, resting a hand on Suki’s shoulder. “Your father’s the tough ticket, and it appears that might not be a challenge.” Suki laughed, and her mom turned back to the dishes, so with one last glance at Zuko, she went back to the table.

After they finished cleaning, they headed to the living room to join Zuko and her father, and Suki gave her parents their present, a set of gift cards to their favorite restaurants. Suki’s parents got her a few things she wanted, but it wasn’t nearly as exciting as it was when they were kids. Zuko sat next to her on the couch, his arm around the couch behind her, and her parents on two armchairs across from them.

After hanging out for a few hours, they decided to head home, so they gathered their things and said their goodbyes to Suki’s parents. Suki hugged both her parents, and Zuko did the same.

“Thank you for having me.” Zuko said to her mother. She smiled at him.

“Anytime.” She replied. “Come back soon!”

“Bye mom.” Suki said, kissing her on the cheek.   
  
“Have a safe drive home.” Suki’s mother said as they headed out the door. Soon enough they were back in Zuko’s car for the short drive home. 

“That was really fun Kee.” He said. “Your family is so… just connected? Happy? Loving?”    
  
“It’s a shame you didn’t get to meet my cousins.” She said, holding laughter. “They would love you.”    
  


“Guess I’ll have to meet them some time.” He said, smiling. “Seriously though, your parents are amazing. It’s nice to see what normal people do for Christmas, instead of my stuck up family.”   
  
“Zuko!” She scolded. He laughed.

“I’m kidding!” He said. “They aren’t  _ stuck up,  _ but sometimes I wish our Christmas was just a little simpler. I mean dancing? Fancy dinner? I hardly recognized half the guests last night. It’s ridiculous.”   
  
“It was… different.” Suki said. “But a little glamor can be fun?”   
  
“I’m tired of glamor, Kee.” He said. “Ever since Azula and I grew up past the ‘overly excited about Christmas because we’re kids’ phase, it’s been so boring. It feels like we’re just like… for show or something, but your family seems so genuine, so real.”   
  
“Wow Zuko, I’m so sorry.” Suki said softly.   
  
“It’s alright it’s just… when I finally settle down I want things to be more like your family’s.” He said, looking over at her. “I don’t want to be fake.”   
  
“It will be.” Suki assured him. “And wherever you ‘settle down’ with is going to be very lucky.”   
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back, and a silence fell over them for the rest of the ride. When they were back at their complex, she parked the car and they grabbed their things and headed inside. 

“So…” Zuko said as they got in the elevator. 

“I still owe you a present, remember?” Suki replied. “Come over to my place?”   
  
“Ooh… of course.” He replied, chuckling. Suki smiled and clicked the button for her floor. They rode up to her floor and got off, heading for her place. She unlocked the door and they headed inside. Zuko set his bag down and immediately took a seat on the couch, as he always did when he visited. She took her bag to her room, stopping only to drop the gifts she’d received on the kitchen counter, and grabbed his present, before re entering the room and taking a seat on the couch next to him.

“Here.” She said, passing the bag to him. “It’s not quite as nice as mine but, I figured you might like it.”   
  
“I’m sure I’ll love it.” He replied, opening the gift. Last winter was one of the harshest ones they’d had in years, and Zuko had spent most of it complaining that he didn’t have a matching winter set, so she’d gotten him a nice maroon hat, gloves and scarf set from a booth at a farmer’s market she’d gone to back home over thanksgiving. He looked at them and his face lit up. “You remembered?!”   
  
“Yes!” She replied. “I didn’t want you to spend another winter freezing your ass off.”   
  
“Thank you so much.” He replied, pulling her into his embrace. Once they pulled apart, Suki glanced around.

“Can I offer you a drink?” She asked. “The bourbon my dad got me is calling our name.”   
  
“I’d love some.” He replied. She got up and headed for the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and pouring them each a drink, then returned to the couch and handed him one. He thanked her and took a sip, and they sat in silence for a few moments.   
  
“So…” She started, glancing over at him. “What did you talk to my dad about?”   
  
“Well actually, you.” Zuko replied, looking down.

“Me?” She asked, surprised.

“Oh yeah,” He said slyly. Suki eyed him as she took a sip of her drink. There was something up his sleeve. He swirled his glass around and looked out across the room. “I told him how much I liked his daughter and,” He paused and glanced over at her. “How much I’d love to take her out some time.” He finished. Suki practically choked on her drink.   
  
“I’m sorry, what?” She said, trying to conceal her surprised tone. “Are you being serious?” He chuckled and their eyes met.   
  
“I thought you knew.” He said, shrugging. “Why do you think I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend?” Her eyes went wide.

“You said you wanted to impress your family!” She replied, defending herself.   
  
“C’mon Kee.” He said, moving so they sat close enough for their foreheads to touch.   
  
“You’re an idiot.” She murmured, leaning over to kiss him.   
  
“I’m taking that as a yes?” He asked once they pulled apart.   
  
“Yes.” She said. He pumped his fist in the air in mock celebration and she laughed. “How long?” She asked.   
  
“How long what?” He replied.   
  
“How long have you liked me?” She asked, slightly embarrassed. He smiled.   
  
“Years, Kee.” He admitted. “And I should’ve acted on it years ago.”   
  
“Well I guess we’re both idiots.” She said, sighing.   
  
“What makes you say that?” He asked.   
  
“I never expected you to feel the way I did.” She replied. Zuko smiled and kissed her.   
  
“Well, I definitely do.” He said. “If last night proved one thing it’s that you make a fantastic girlfriend Kee.”   
  
“I tried.” She said, shrugging. Zuko laughed.   
  
“Well…” He started, glancing around. “There’s still a little Christmas left, and I’ve got a new hat and gloves set to try… What do you say?”   
  
“I was just going ro curl up and watch a movie but…” She started. “What did you have in mind?”   
  
“We never went to the ice rink downtown like we joked about.” He suggested. She rolled her eyes, thinking back to a few weeks ago when he’d proposed the idea.

“Go get ready and meet me back here in fifteen.”   
  
***   
  
Zuko couldn’t believe his stupid plan had actually worked. He was ecstatic for the night ahead as he got ready, unpacking his overnight back and layering up for the cold night air. He tugged on his new hat and gloves and wrapped his new scarf around his neck, and with one last spritz of cologne- it was a date after all- he headed back down to her apartment.

He knocked on her door and she opened it with a big smile. She had found a set of hat and gloves herself, and had put a winter jacket over her red sweater and jeans. Even in the casual attire she looked gorgeous, and Zuko could sense himself staring at her.

“Hey!” She said.

“Ready?” He asked. She nodded and grabbed her phone, before taking his hand as they headed out the door and out of the elevator.   
  
Since they didn’t live far from downtown they decided to walk instead of drive, so they wandered the city streets hand in hand. It didn’t take long to reach the rink, and once they did Zuko bought two rental tickets. They got skates, laced them up, and stumbled their way onto the rink, or at least Zuko stumbled. Suki was graceful as always, and Zuko figured that he looked quite silly next to her.

“Sorry Kee.” He said as she stayed with him as he clung to the wall. She laughed.

“It’s fine.” She said, amused. “It’s funny to watch you struggle.”   
  
“Hey!” He retorted. She laughed again and extended her hand out to him.

“Here.” She said. “I won’t let you fall.”   
  
“Promise?” He asked, taking it.   
  
“Promise.” She replied confidently.

She was true to her word, and they skated around for almost two hours, hand in hand, talking and watching the others around them. There were kids racing around the center, showing off tricks, trying to knock each other down as they tried to one up each other. Teenagers stood in groups, talking and giggling around the sides of the rink. Families skated together, other couples were hand in hand like them, and despite it being Christmas day, it was decently crowded.

Two hours later, they were tired of skating, so they traded their skates for their regular shoes, and decided to grab dinner somewhere on the way home. They ended up in a booth at their favorite diner, one they frequented with friends after nights out.   
  
“I think this might be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” Zuko said as they ate.    
  
“Really?” Suki asked, shooting him a confused glance.

“Yeah.” He replied. “I got to spend it with you.”   
  
“Z…” She said, her face flushing.

“I’m serious Kee.” He said. “Being with you for the past two days is the most fun I’ve had in years.”   
  
“Well,” She said, reaching over the table to take his hand. “I’ve had a lot of fun too. Thank you.”   
  
They finished up their meal, and decided to walk around the city for a little longer. Night had fallen, so even though a lot of businesses weren’t open, they had their decorations on, so they admired the lights as they strolled around the city.   
  
They found themselves in the park in the middle of the city, where the city tree was set up. It was all decorated for the holidays, and there were other decorations spread throughout the park. There were people out for the night just like them, kids running around, and families who were taking a stroll, presumably to get a stretch in after spending the day with their families. They paused as they found themselves standing in front of the tree, and Suki looked up at him.

“I love you, Zuko.” She said softly. “Merry Christmas.”   
  
“Merry Christmas, Suki.” He replied, smiling back down at her. “I love you too.”   
  
She grinned, and reached up on her tiptoes, drawing his lips down to meet his. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, and one of her hands rested on his cheek. His brain felt like it was short circuiting as they kissed, and he didn’t even care that people could see them. He felt as if they were the only people in the whole park, possibly even the whole world. 

“Let’s go home.” She said once they pulled apart. He nodded and took her hand, and they walked back to her apartment, rounding out the day for the best Christmas he’d ever had.


End file.
